With the increasing popularity of mobile terminals in the daily life, people give more concern on the performance of batteries that provide energy for mobile terminals. Therefore, it is an important subject to effectively control the battery so that the safety of the battery is ensured and the performance of the battery can be maximized.
The conventional art uses the current input and output of the detected battery to calculate the battery electric quantity in general for controlling the battery, and detects the voltage and temperature as auxiliary conditions. The detected battery electric quantity is divided by the known battery capacity to acquire the actual percentage of the battery capacity. In addition, the charge and overcharge protection of the battery is also controlled by the terminal.
However, in the conventional art, there are some disadvantages: at present, the terminal can only detect the battery of the specified capacity. The battery capacity will gradually decay with the use of the battery for a long time, and the terminal cannot automatically calibrate the battery capacity information. In addition, there is a large error when determining the battery electric quantity by voltage when the terminal is started up. The error will be relatively larger because there is much virtual battery current especially in the low-voltage charge. Further, there will be abnormal phenomenon in the terminal such as a dead halt when it is overcharged and the temperature is too high, so that the terminal cannot turn off the function of charging and thus the battery is overcharged easily, or even an explosion and other accidents will occur.